Moana 2
Moana 2 is an upcoming 2021 American computer-animated film. It will be produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Pictures. It will be the 60th animated Disney feature. Directed by Bryan Howard and Nathan Greno, songs by Alan Menken and Tim Rice, score by Mark Mancina and produced by John Lasseter. Plot It all started when everyone celebrates the welcome home party for Moana and Maui. Moana and Maui are getting engaged and Maui tried to asked Moana to marry him. But Moana fled to her hut and cried. Meanwhile Tamatoa returns from his flipped back behind and seeks revenge on Moana and Maui. He will be more powerful than ever. Hours later, Maui rushed to Moana's side and apologized to her. But the couple heard that Tamatoa is back! So they decided to put their vows on hold and defeat him again. This time they brought their family and friends including Pua with. Tamatoa wears a shiny necklace that made him human so he can marry Moana and rule the ocean together! Along the way the gang met Te-Fiti who is delighted to meet them. She even give Chief Tui, Moana's dad an "Oh my gosh!" face. So they went to the Kakamora bar where many Kakamora drank coconut milk, fight each other and dance the night away. Everyone was suprised by Heihei talking! They realized Heihei likes coconut racing too! Hours later, Tamatoa kidnapped Moana and with his singing, Moana is under his spell. Everyone decided to rescue her! So Maui and the gang decided to stop the wedding. As Tamatoa's evil plan is working, everyone arrives to prevent him from making a vow with Moana. As Maui breaks the villain's necklace and break the spell, Moana realized that Maui is her true love. Enraged, Tamatoa changes back into an evil crab, killed Chief Tui and creates the huge waves to crush Moana. But Maui uses the broken boat to impale him on the back. Tamatoa screamed and dissolved to sea foam. Moana and Maui is sad about Chief Tui's death so they held a funeral for him. Hours later, Maui and Moana are married and Maui became the new Chief. Everyone gathered to celebrate and lived happily ever after. Cast * Au'li Cravalho as Moana * Dwayne Johnson as Maui * Jemaine Clement as Tamatoa-the main antagonist. * Alan Tudyk as Heihei * Frank Welker as Pua Production At D23 Expo 2017, John Lasseter confirmed Moana 2 alongside the untitled Pixar Magical Creatures movie and the untitled DisneyToon Studios Rocket Jets movie. Songs * We Know the Way(Reprise) performed by Lin Manuel Miranda and Chorus * Shiny(Reprise) performed by Jemaine Clement(Tamatoa) * Love will Always Find You performed by Au'li Cravalho(Moana) and Dwayne Johnson(Maui) * Tamatoa's Song performed by Jemaine Clement(Tamatoa) * Love will Always Find You(Pop Version) performed by Celine Dion and John Legend * You're Welcome (Reprise) performed by Dwayne Johnson (Maui) (Only Soundtrack) * My Way Recording by Dwayne Johnson (Maui) (lyrics written by Paul Anka & performed by Frank Sintatra) (Only Soundtrack) Category:Disney Princess films Category:Disney Sequel Category:Disney Princess Category:2021 films Category:Movies by Alan Menken